


Ludwig's Diary

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheating, Dark North Italy, Diary/Journal, F/M, Homophobia, Human, M/M, Sad Germany (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: HUMAN AU (kinda but Vlad isnt in the story) Based on a minor part of an rp with a friend of mine in which Feliciano is a cheater. I'll probably write thd actual rp into a story someday bc well it's really fun. The plot is mainly Romania (Vlad)x China(Yao) with ALLOT OF TEA. But I digress heres Ludwig's  journal from meeting Feli to the fall out.
Relationships: Belgium & North Italy (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ludwig's Diary

Ludwig sat in his bedroom with his journal in his hands re-reading the pages from months ago. He teared up seeing tgs hope he had in those months as he read his first encounter with a boy named Feliciano. 

Dear journal May 14th 2019  
I met a boy today by the name of Feliciano, hes a nice guy and pretty cute if I had to say. He took interest in me and told me he recently broke up with his boyfriend's, yes plural. I thought it weird to but who sm I to judge? Someone actually wants to be my friend AND hes okay with me being gay. I feel so free and genuinely happy I hope I font screw this up. 

He shook his head and skimmed a few pages ahead till reaching the next month. 

Dear journal June 5th 2019  
I did it. I asked Feliciano out on a date, him and I and he said he'd love to. I cant tell if hes doing this because he doesnt want to hurt my feelings though. But I could be wrong maybe he does like me back. 

He wanted to throw these pages into flames and watch them burn slowly just as he had. But he wanted to keep reading. He skipped abit and read. 

Dear journal June 15th 2019  
Feliciano asked to be my boyfriend today. Of course I said yes! I took him to the gym afterwards and he was my spotter, he did go off to do excercises with my sister Emma though but he probably was just making sure she didn't get hurt since she pushes herself alot.

Dear journal July 2nd 2019  
Am I boring? Feli was telling me a few days ago I should do more things to be more of an exciting person to be around. I hope I'm not being a drag to him.  
Ps: Emma is being strange

Dear Journal September 1st 2019  
Sorry I haven't written in awhile I've been so busy with school. I went to the Dog park with Gil and the squad (the doggies) today. It's hard to believe hes going to college next year I'm kinda nervous about that. Dad told me Feli stopped by to hang out with Emma while I was at the dog park. He hasn't hung out with me in about two weeks except for school and I'm starting to worry hes not interested anymore. I asked Emma about it but she said he came over for her to help with his science homework. I'm his homework buddy and we didn't even have science homework this week. 

Ludwig choked back some tears, remembering how stressed he felt that day about everything. He wanted to smack his former self in the face so hard. 

Dear journal September 15th 2019  
Feliciano hung out with me today. He came with me to the dog park and we talked for awhile. I feel bad for him, he told me he was upset about his father's passing and the say he cut contact was the anniversary of it. Poor Mister Vargas, the man didn't do a thing wrong in his life. 

Dear Journal October 24th 2019  
Even after he hung out with me at the dog park things haven't been the same. Emma keeps disappearing in the night and Feli still hasn't hung out with me besides the dog park over a month ago. I'm having suspicions he's doing something with my sister but I highly doubt it since from what Feliciano has told me hes only been with guys. And Emma is the best sister ever she'd never do something like that, she knows how important Feli is to me.

Dear journal November 2nd 2019  
Emma is pregnant and I'm pretty sure j know who the father is

Dear journal November 3rd 2019  
I'm so upset, I know he cheated on me but I don't have the guts to confront him. I'm a wreck and Gilbert has been nagging me about my grades to. I guess I'll go find Feli, he understands even if he did cheat on me. 

Dear journal December 4th 2019  
I caught them. He just wants to be friends now.

He stared at the page he didn't want it to end there. He wanted it all to be a story book with a happy ending and a marriage at the end of it. But that wasn't going to happen, he was going to have to make his own happy ending somehow. So he grabbed out his pen

Dear journal December 5th 2019  
Maybe I'll change his mind someday, for now we are just friends.


End file.
